Olvídate de mí
by Cristy1994
Summary: Tú y Malfoy teníais un secreto que nadie más conocía, pero de repente todo cambia drásticamente. Ahora eres tú la que esconde algo, y sabes que él sigue tus pasos y no dudará en pisarte los talones para que le confieses lo que hiciste.
1. Mañana

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

 **NA** **:** Después de fracasar en mi intento de escribir algo sobre las cuatro estaciones, entré en histeria y decidí cambiar mi elección a las cuatro partes de un día.  
Aclaro que este fic se desarrolla después de la Guerra, donde fue necesario que Harry muriera para poder matar a Voldemort... No voy a entrar en más detalles con respecto a ello, pero pienso que era importante que se supiera :)

Puede resultar confuso algunas veces, ¡pero prometo que en el último capítulo se aclara todo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

No hace más de una semana que habéis vuelto a Hogwarts, tú y las pocas personas que se han atrevido a hacerlo después de la guerra. El ambiente es lúgubre e incluso parece que aún se escuchan los gritos y la muerte resonando en las paredes del colegio.  
La gente anda cabizbaja y sólo unos pocos se atreven a sonreír tímidamente, y aunque extrañas lo que era ese castillo antes de que se derramara sangre inocente por todas partes, no puedes evitar sentirte agradecida por no tener que fingir que estás bien.

Porque no lo estás, y tampoco te apetece aparentar.

Porque todavía recuerdas la sangre, el desconsuelo, la muerte… Sobre todo _esa muerte_ que no logras sacarte de la cabeza y que te atormenta cada noche. Aún te acuerdas cómo tu corazón se paró una milésima de segundo al verlo caer al suelo frente a ti, completamente inerte, y de cómo, con las lágrimas rodando por tus mejillas, corriste escaleras arriba cuando comprendiste que no tenías alternativa.

Todavía sufres, pero regresaste porque sabes que la vida sigue… aunque volver a verlo y cruzártelo por los pasillos suponga ese dolor tan grande que sientes en el pecho.  
Porque él pasa por tu lado como si no estuvieras. Porque para él volviste a ser una asquerosa sangre sucia que no merece que alguien como él se gire a mirarte. Y eso te duele.

Pero sigues levantándote por las mañanas, porque no puedes permitir que eso te hunda más en la miseria.

No, no dejarás que eso te afecte más de lo necesario, porque tú eres Hermione Granger, y sabes que tarde o temprano lo superarás… O al menos tratas de convencerte de que lo harás.

Esperas pacientemente en la cama con un libro en el regazo a que salga por la puerta la última chica que queda en la habitación, y es entonces cuando te levantas y sacas el uniforme del colegio del armario.  
Tragas saliva antes de quitarte el pijama con lentitud. No te gustan las cicatrices que la guerra dejó marcadas en tu piel. Todas esas maldiciones y golpes que recibiste no fueron pocos, pero aunque pensaste que no lo conseguirías lograste salir viva de tanto caos... Porque pensaste que estabas destinada a morir.

Y lo habrías afrontado con la cabeza bien alta, y no te hubieras arrepentido de quedarte atrás.

Sacudes la cabeza para tratar de deshacerte de esos recuerdos tan tortuosos y te vistes tomándote tu tiempo, porque sabes que te lo mereces.  
Cuando terminas de ponerte el último zapato, te incorporas y tratas de recordar las clases que tienes ese día.  
No son muchas, porque el colegio todavía no ha conseguido encontrar nuevos profesores que cubran las bajas de los que cayeron en la batalla.

Te asomas por la ventana y observas al sol tratando de salir por entre los árboles. Está amaneciendo, pero parece que el día también se está tomando su tiempo para hacerlo.

—Poco a poco —susurras para ti misma, comprendiendo que al astro rey le cueste trabajo volver a salir por allí después de ser testigo de tantas muertes injustas y tanto dolor inocente.

Te vuelves hacia el escritorio y coges el libro de Historia y Pociones antes de bajar a desayunar.  
Bajas las escaleras con gran lentitud y profieres un largo y profundo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Las mesas de las cuatro casas no están llenas, ni siquiera llegan a un cuarto de su capacidad, pero las pocas personas que desayunan en silencio se vuelven para mirarte.  
Sientes sus ojos clavados en tu persona como cuchillas invisibles que se deslizan sobre ti y te dejan cicatrices internas peores que las que vistes en tu piel.  
Sabes que la mayoría siente lástima por ti porque saben que ahora estás completamente sola, pero para los Slytherins sigues siendo indiferente… Por eso te sorprendes cuando, como todas las mañanas, le miras fugazmente al pasar y descubres que él también te está mirando.  
Sientes tu corazón empezar a latir estrepitosamente en tu pecho y tratas de llegar lo antes posible a tu mesa, sentándote de espaldas a él. No sabes por qué esa mañana ha decidido prestarte atención, y eso te pone sumamente nerviosa. Te sirves un poco de zumo y le das un pequeño sorbo, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que amenazan con salir y hacerte quedar en evidencia… Porque hace tiempo que vuestros ojos no habían vuelto a mirarse mutuamente, y ahora sentías los suyos apuñalándote por la espalda.

Aprietas las manos en un puño porque se suponía que algo como aquello no debía afectarte así... Por eso vuelves a tragar saliva e intentas deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en tu garganta de repente…

Pero no puedes, porque no terminas de superar la muerte de Harry, porque extrañas terriblemente a Ron, y porque la indiferencia de Draco te duele en lo más profundo de tu ser... pero volver a sentir que se fija en ti, aunque desconozcas sus razones, te duele aún más.

Apenas le has dado dos sorbos más al zumo, pero coges los libros y te levantas de la mesa, apresurándote a salir del Gran Comedor… Y aunque tratas por todos los medios de no mirarlo, distingues su figura por el rabillo del ojo.

Y entonces te das cuenta de que os habíais quedado solos, y de que él te sigue con la mirada mientras caminas hacia la puerta.

Contra todo pronóstico, Draco Malfoy te observa, y eso hace que algo dentro de ti dé la voz de alarma y te ponga sobre aviso de que algo va mal… Porque estás casi segura de que hay algo que has pasado por alto, algo importante, algo de peso… Pero por más que intentas dar con ello, no eres capaz de recordar qué se te ha olvidado, y eso te hace colapsar.


	2. Mediodía

**NA :** Antes de que empecéis a leer, me gustaría pedir perdón si todo resulta demasiado confuso... Me lo parece hasta a mí xD Pero aclaro que (espero) en el último capítulo se entenderá todo este embrollo :P Ahora sí, ¡a leer!  
Y como siempre, muchas gracias por todos los follows, favoritos y reviews, sois puro amor.

(En especial Iris, esa niña sí que es amor :3)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

* * *

Por primera vez en tu vida te sientas en la última fila de la clase, y te escondes detrás de un chico Hufflepuff cuando el profesor Binns hace una pregunta. No sabes de lo que está hablando en ese momento, y aunque la vocecita responsable que llevas dentro te regañe por lo que estás a punto de pensar, realmente tampoco te interesa demasiado. No tienes la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no sea la penetrante mirada que Draco te ha dedicado esa mañana, y no puedes evitar empezar a divagar sobre las posibles razones que le han llevado a hacerlo.

Apoyas los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las palmas de tus manos, olvidándote por completo de que sigues en clase... Porque tienes miedo, porque no era así como debía suceder. Se suponía que él debía ignorarte durante el último año en Hogwarts, o tal vez dedicarte una mueca de desagrado al pasar por tu lado, pero nada más allá de eso.

Cierras los ojos un momento y dejas escapar un pequeño suspiro. Sabes que es imposible que él lo sepa, pero te es inevitable ponerte nerviosa al respecto.

Sin embargo, te pones derecha en el asiento y abres el libro sobre la mesa, aunque la clase hace un rato que ha empezado.

"Tiene que haber sido un malentendido", te dices… E intentas creerte a ti misma con todas tus fuerzas.

Miras el libro mientras tratas de seguir la lectura que el profesor hace desde el otro lado de la clase… Pero acabas sumiéndote de nuevo en tus pensamientos, y sólo te das cuenta de que la clase ha acabado cuando ves a la gente levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.  
Te pones de pie de un salto, coges tus cosas y te mezclas con los otros alumnos para pasar desapercibida… Pero pronto una extraña sensación te provoca un escalofrío que recorre tu columna y te eriza el vello de la nuca.

No te es necesario levantar la mirada para sentir que está cerca… Y que te mira.  
Entonces maldices esa rara conexión que existe entre vosotros y corres a los baños más cercanos, huyendo del poder que tienen sus ojos grisáceos sobre ti.

Te apresuras a llegar a los lavabos y te sujetas a ellos como si fueras a desplomarte de un momento a otro.  
Odias en lo que te has convertido, porque antes de que aparecieran todas esas cicatrices en tu cuerpo, tú eras una mujer luchadora.  
Tú fuiste la cabeza pensante todos aquellos años.  
Tú destruiste un Horrocrux y ayudaste a encontrar muchos otros.  
Fuiste tú quien descubrió que Harry debía morir aquel día si quería salvar a la comunidad mágica.  
Y no opusiste resistencia cuando pensaste que te había llegado la hora, entregándote al destino sin cuestionarlo.

Pero luego apareció él… Y tú pensaste que todo lo que habías hecho había sido en vano.

Suspiras, porque sabes perfectamente que deberías empezar a superar algunas cosas…

Abres el grifo, te mojas las manos, y te las pasas por el cuello. Hay cosas con las que simplemente tienes que aprender a vivir, y ésa era una de ellas.

Te secas una lágrima que ha conseguido escapar de tus ojos y te miras al espejo.

Te sientes sola.  
Vacía.

Perdiste algo más que a un amigo en esa estúpida guerra. Perdiste tu espíritu, tus sonrisas, a tu amor.

Y las oscuras ojeras bajo tus ojos ya pesan demasiado, y sólo tienes ganas de hundir tu rostro entre tus manos y ahogarte en tus propias lágrimas.

Tienes demasiadas heridas de guerra, y sanan demasiado lento.

No sabes cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, pero estás segura de que la clase de Pociones debe estar a punto de terminar.

Sales del baño y caminas cabizbaja por los pasillos que presenciaron la atrocidad de aquel día… Y todavía se te acelera el corazón al bajar por la escalera donde lo viste morir, y a duras penas logras reprimir un sollozo.

El Gran Comedor está vacío, pero las mesas están llenas de comida.  
No te molestas en sentarte, no planeas ver a nadie. Estiras el brazo para coger una porción de empanada de calabaza y le das un mordisco. Con la mano libre, te sirves un poco de agua y te la bebes, ayudando a bajar la comida. Le das otro bocado y caminas hacia la salida, dispuesta a llegar cuanto antes a tu sala común y encerrarte en tu habitación.

Escuchas a lo lejos cómo los pasillos empiezan a llenarse de gente que acaba de salir de clase, y vuelves a llevarte la empanada a la boca.  
Masticas lentamente mientras subes las escaleras, y te cruzas con dos niñas de segundo año que bajan corriendo por tu lado.

Tragas. Das el último bocado.

Caminas por el primer piso hasta el segundo tramo de escaleras, y te paras en seco cuando al llegar arriba te lo encuentras de frente, unos pasos más allá. Él también se ha parado y te mira con asco, aunque no aparta la vista de ti.

Tragas forzosamente. Sabes que deberías salir corriendo, pero tu cuerpo parece no querer obedecerte.

Aprovechas el hecho de que Crabbe llame la atención de Draco para ponerte en marcha, y te escabulles por el gentío que acaba de saturar el pasillo.  
Avanzas con paso ligero mientras te desabrochas un poco la túnica para aliviar el tremendo calor que se ha apoderado de tu cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.  
Sientes que te arden las mejillas y han empezado a sudarte las manos.

Llegas al tercer tramo de escaleras y empiezas a subirlas a toda prisa, sorteando con dificultad a todos los alumnos que se ponen en tu camino mientras bajan.  
Sientes que el calor ya se ha apoderado de tu cuello y tu pecho, y ahora casi no puedes respirar.

Tratas de no mirar atrás al apresurarte a subir al cuarto piso, pero sabes que te sigue. _Sientes_ que te sigue.  
Sin embargo, tu lado más racional teme que hayas terminado de perder la cordura, y que todo lo que te ha pasado desde por la mañana no sean más que alucinaciones…

Por eso giras la cabeza bruscamente mientras sigues avanzando, porque te encantaría, por primera vez, comprobar que te equivocas… Porque preferirías saberte loca en ese momento a poseer cordura… Pero tu mano se cierne con más fuerza al pasamano cuando lo ves pisándote los talones.

Echas a correr. Huyes.

Y empiezas a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, y de tres en tres.

Y por fin llegas al séptimo piso, y te tropiezas en el último escalón, y tus manos golpean el suelo… Pero te levantas con rapidez, recoges los libros y echas mano del poco aliento que te queda para doblar la esquina y decir la contraseña ante el retrato, que se abre para dejarte pasar.

Y pasas, y una vez dentro, te giras violentamente, exaltada. Y lo ves girar la esquina y mirar a ambos lados del pasillo antes de dar contigo.

Y vuestros ojos se encuentran una milésima de segundo antes de que el cuadro se cierre por completo.


	3. Tarde

**NA** **:** Hola otra vez :D He decidido subir los dos últimos capítulos a la vez porque he empezado con los exámenes y no sé cuándo podré volver a pasarme... Así que nada, espero que os guste (y que se entienda el final)... Si no es así, también espero que no me lancéis maldiciones ni nada por el estilo :P

Un beso.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

* * *

Llevas cuatro horas tirada en la cama, con las piernas entrecruzadas y las manos sobre el vientre. Miras el techo de piedra, embobada, y de vez en cuando tamborileas con los dedos de una mano sobre la otra.

Te tienes que levantar. Y lo sabes.

Pero no te apetece ir a la única clase que tienes por la tarde, porque sabes que compartirás el mismo aire y espacio que él.

Cierras los ojos unos segundos, inspirando profundamente y exhalando el aire por la boca, mientras tratas de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para incorporarte de nuevo.  
Luego, te tomas un momento para maldecir a ese nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por haber fijado la fecha de entrega de un trabajo escrito aquel día.

Y te levantas.

Te calzas y te diriges al escritorio, donde revuelves unos cuantos pergaminos hasta dar con la dichosa tarea que, aunque era bastante extensa, acabaste el mismo día que la mandó.

Coges su correspondiente libro, así como el de Pociones. Todo el tiempo que estuviste echada en la cama pudiste reflexionar y sentirte lo suficientemente culpable por haber faltado a una clase tan importante como para planear quedarte en la biblioteca hasta tarde.

Bajas a la Sala Común y pasas de largo, dejando que el pelo haga de cortina entre tú y las miradas indiscretas de los que una vez fueron tus amigos.  
No entiendes por qué te aíslas, y a veces hasta te sientes culpable… Pero sabes perfectamente que no estás preparada para hablar con nadie, todavía no. Porque sabes que te echarás a llorar. No, porque todavía duele.

Al salir por el cuadro, te anudas el pelo en una coleta.  
Sabes que llegas tarde, pero bajas las escaleras del castillo con lentitud. Has decidido que en aquella clase tampoco te sentarás en las primeras filas, sino que llegarás cuando todos ya estén dentro, y te colarás por la puerta sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Ocuparás un lugar al fondo de la clase y saldrás corriendo cuando ésta acabe… Porque lo último que deseas es verte abordada por él en mitad del pasillo.

Doblas una esquina y caminas de frente, observando con detenimiento los cálidos colores que se ven fuera, a través de la ventana del fondo. Te da la impresión de que la tarde tiene prisa por irse, y no te extraña. Hace tiempo que Hogwarts vive sumida en la oscuridad, y es cuando el sol termina de ocultarse cuando al fin puede descansar.

Vuelves a ponerte en marcha y aceleras el paso al darte cuenta de que te has quedado mirando por la ventana, con una mano en el cristal.

Sacudes la cabeza, saliendo de tu aturdimiento, y te apresuras a llegar a la clase. Abres la puerta con sigilo y entras, cerrándola tras de ti. Has sido tan sutil que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que has llegado, y te felicitas internamente.  
El profesor se encuentra recogiendo los trabajos y tampoco se ha percatado de tu presencia.  
Das un par de pasos hasta alcanzar la última fila de la derecha, completamente vacía, y te deslizas por el banco sin hacer ruido. Dejas los libros frente a ti y colocas tu tarea en el borde de la mesa para que el profesor la tome al llegar al final de la clase, pero al deslizar el pergamino por la mesa, no puedes evitar levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la fila de la izquierda… Y, de nuevo, te topas con su fría mirada.  
Apartas la vista rápidamente e intentas disimular cogiendo uno de los libros y abriéndolo por la mitad.

Enfocas los ojos en el libro mientras respiras lentamente para calmarte. Porque te has puesto nerviosa, porque te sientes el corazón en la garganta.

—Está usted en la clase equivocada si quiere estudiar Pociones —dice una voz a tu lado, y el nuevo profesor coge tu tarea con dos dedos para leer tu nombre escrito en la parte superior—, señorita Granger…

Alzas la vista, sobresaltada. Parece sorprendido, y te mira curioso. Tú apartas la mirada, cierras el libro frente a ti y lo echas a un lado, cogiendo el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Sabes que eres famosa en la comunidad mágica, pero todavía no te acostumbras.

Y dudas que lo hagas algún día.

Te fuerzas a seguir la clase, tratando por todos los medios de no distraerte… Pero notas que te mira, y eso te desconcentra.  
Al final optas por quitarte la gomilla del pelo y dejar que éste caiga por el lado izquierdo de tu cabeza, ocultando tu rostro de su campo de visión.  
Punteas la pluma sobre el pergamino, tratando de recuperar la compostura y recordar qué es lo último que ha dicho el profesor para tomar apuntes de ello… Pero acabas rindiéndote al comprender que no estás en lo que estás, y te apoyas en el respaldo del banco de madera, escurriéndote un poco hacia abajo debido a la frustración que sientes por no ser capaz de volver a ser la que eras.

Te cruzas de brazos y, enfadada, vuelves a evadirte de la realidad.  
Y recuerdas la angustia de aquella helada tarde en la que no sabíais cuándo os volveríais a ver… Y aquel beso que os disteis con la mirada porque no podíais con los labios, en el andén, antes de subir al expreso para volver a Londres…

Y entonces también recuerdas cómo, minutos antes de aquello, te suplicó que no te fueras. Y cómo, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijiste que debías hacerlo.  
Le soltaste la mano demasiado pronto, y ahora extrañas el roce de ellas sobre tu piel… Porque nunca antes te sentiste más viva que cuando te tocaba, porque lo abrasaban todo a su paso.

Y sabes que si hubiera quedado en ti una mínima parte del sentido común del que tanto presumías, habrías puesto fin a aquella lluvia incesante de recuerdos que inundaron tu mente en cuanto le distes la mínima oportunidad.

 _Tú y Draco en la Sala Común de Slytherin, a altas horas de la noche._

 _Un profundo silencio, interrumpido sólo por un par de respiraciones entrecortadas y el ruido de vuestros corazones perforando vuestro pecho._

 _Oscuridad. Y su mano deslizándose por tu cintura. Y más oscuridad._

 _Y de repente tus pies dejan de pisar el suelo, y te agarras a su cuello mientras da un par de pasos hacia adelante. Y dudas que él sea capaz de ver algo._

 _Pero tu espalda da contra una pared, y su lengua viperina lame tu cuello, y el vello de tu cuerpo se eriza con el frescor de su saliva…_

 _Y un gemido sale de tu garganta, rasgándola a su paso._

 _Y apoyas la cabeza en la pared mientras él muerde tu mandíbula._

 _Tienes la boca seca, pero aun así tratas de tragar saliva cuando ruge por lo bajo… Porque sabes que has despertado a la bestia, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás._

Te pones de pie de un salto, desplazando el banco hacia atrás y haciendo que todos se vuelvan para mirarte. Posas los ojos en varios de tus compañeros en unos pocos segundos antes de girar la cabeza y mirarlo a él… Pero arruga la nariz, y en sus ojos sólo encuentras hostilidad.

Alguien carraspea en las primeras filas.  
Tú apartas la mirada y cierras el libro, recogiendo tus cosas y saliendo por la puerta.

Todavía no ha entrado del todo la noche, pero estás segura de que Hogwarts ya ha servido la cena para ti… Porque lo único que te queda es aquel frío y desgastado castillo, y dejas escapar una triste sonrisa porque al menos tienes un hogar.

Y cenas temprano, sola, antes de volver a coger tus libros y dirigirte a la biblioteca.

Y, aunque algo dentro de ti te dice que él sabrá que te refugiarás allí, no dejas de caminar en esa dirección.


	4. Noche

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

Empiezas a levantar la vista del libro con demasiada frecuencia. Tu concentración hace tiempo que te ha abandonado, y por más que leas veinte veces la manera correcta de agitar la varita para culminar aquella poción, no eres capaz de recordarla pasados unos segundos.

No hacía mucho que habías vuelto a levantar la cabeza para mirar con nerviosismo a un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff salir por la puerta de la biblioteca. En el proceso te habías topado con los fríos ojos de Draco, sentado unas mesas más allá, recostado sobre la silla. Has visto un libro abierto frente a él, pero por lo visto eres tú quien tiene toda su atención. Su mirada se clavaba en ti como un depredador que observa a su presa a distancia.  
Esos ojos habían provocado que un escalofrío recorriera todo tu cuerpo y te hiciera estremecer violentamente. Ni el aire fresco que se colaba por uno de los ventanales todavía rotos hacía que temblaras tanto… Y eso que fuera ya estaba completamente oscuro, y casi se podía oír el viento helado golpeando las ventanas.

Sacudes la cabeza mientras intentas quitarte esa idea de la cabeza y vuelves a obligarte a leer… Pero los pasos de la última chica Ravenclaw que quedaba en la habitación hace que vuelvas a levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Te quedas viendo cómo empuja la puerta para abrirla y luego sale por ella, y tu cuerpo se tensa al instante.  
El sonido que hace la enorme puerta de madera al cerrarse retumba por toda la estancia, haciendo que tu corazón se acelere al darse cuenta de que os habéis quedado solos.

Sabes que está enfadado, _muy_ enfadado… Y sabes perfectamente que tú eres la razón, aunque no recuerdes haber hecho o dicho nada para provocar aquello.

Y eso hace que tu corazón lata aún más deprisa en tu pecho.

Te levantas con rapidez y cierras el libro con dedos temblorosos, haciendo que resbale por el borde de la mesa y caiga al suelo… Aunque se haya quedado levitando a unos pocos centímetros de él.

—¿Tienes prisa?

Levantas la vista y te topas con él. Sostiene su varita entre los dedos mientras apunta a tu libro de pociones. Te mira con el ceño fruncido y a ti se te para el corazón de golpe.

No eres capaz de proferir palabra, pero te agachas un poco para recogerlo.

En el momento en el que tu mano entra en contacto con el libro, el hechizo levitador se rompe, y él lo siente… Porque baja la varita y te mira con mucha más intensidad.

Tragas saliva mientras le aguantas la mirada un poco más, solamente para no mostrar debilidad, antes de darte la vuelta para marcharte…

Pero sus fríos dedos agarran tu brazo con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que te gires para mirarlo.  
Te hace daño, pero aprietas los labios para no quejarte... Porque hace tiempo que deseas volver a sentir su tacto.

—¿Cómo diablos has entrado en mi habitación? —pregunta, desafiándote con la mirada.

Tú frunces el ceño y, confusa, abres la boca para decirle que no sabes de lo que habla…

Pero él alza un trozo de pergamino, y vuelves a cerrarla de inmediato.  
Porque la reconoces.  
Recorres la carta con la mirada, reconociendo tu letra cursiva y tu nombre a modo de firma al final de la misma.  
Y recuerdas con exactitud haberla escrito, aunque te hubieras olvidado por completo de su existencia.

Y entonces todo cobra sentido en tu cabeza.  
Creíste haberlo borrado todo, pero te quedó por hacer desaparecer aquella carta de amor que seguramente guardaba en uno de los cajones de su dormitorio.

Él te zarandea, urgiéndote a responder… Y tú lo miras, más asustada que nunca…

Porque no puedes confesarle lo que hiciste, porque sabes que nunca te creería…  
No puedes contarle todas las veces que hicisteis el amor, porque incluso en aquel momento parece darle asco el hecho de tocar tu brazo con sus manos… Y sabes que sería imposible hacerle entender algo.  
Sabes que no podrías describir el dolor que sentiste en el pecho cuando lo viste morir, empujándote a un lado e interponiéndose entre ti y la maldición que un encapuchado te había lanzado desde el otro lado de las escaleras…

El recuerdo de sus ojos vacíos de vida te hace estremecer y sientes los tuyos llenarse de lágrimas, otra vez.

Él te mira, extrañado, y busca tus ojos con la mirada…

Pero no puedes contarle cómo te sentiste la persona más ruin del planeta al dejarlo atrás y correr escaleras arriba, cuando lo único que querías era tomarlo entre tus brazos y esperar a que alguien te lanzara otra maldición asesina para morir a su lado…  
Pero el hecho de que él ya no existiera en el mundo era la idea más desoladora, terrible, atroz y cruel que hubieras podido tener nunca.

Por eso corriste con todas tus fuerzas. Por eso atravesaste el colegio y dejaste atrás otros muchos cuerpos sin vida de amigos y profesores. Por eso no te importó recibir todos esos ataques que marcaron tu cuerpo a medida que avanzabas hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Porque él, que ahora estaba frente a ti, había caído desplomado y se había llevado consigo todo lo que le entregaste desde la primera vez.

Por eso te tiraste de rodillas al suelo y quitaste una pequeña losa rota al lado de tu cama. Porque ahí habías guardado el giratiempo unos años antes, cuando decidiste no volver a usarlo para asistir a varias clases a la vez.

Vuelves a la realidad, enfocando tus ojos para verlo. Apenas han pasado unos segundos, y por más que quieres explicárselo, no puedes…

Porque no puedes decirle que retrocediste varios meses atrás, cuando os despedisteis en el andén, para apuntar con tu varita a su cabeza cuando te dio la espalda y hacerle olvidar que una vez os quisisteis en secreto, que os amasteis en silencio… Que nadie se enteró.

Tampoco puedes hacerle entender que pensaste que así podrías cambiar el rumbo de las cosas… Porque debías morir tú, no él…  
Por eso, cuando volviste a bajar ese maldito tramo de escaleras, ya no sujetabas su mano… Porque para él lo vuestro nunca había existido.

Y afrontaste tu destino… Pero recuerdas cómo apareció a tu lado en el momento en el que debías morir, y también recuerdas cómo te giraste hacia él, con el corazón en un puño… Porque no te podías creer que volviera a aparecer, porque se suponía que debía estar en cualquier otro sitio.

Pero él no te miraba. Él fruncía el ceño mientras empuñaba la varita y arremetía contra el encapuchado, tirándolo de espaldas con el impacto de su hechizo.

Entonces él giró la cabeza hacia ti, y te dedicó sólo un segundo de su tiempo… Un segundo en el que vuestros ojos se encontraron entre tanto caos, un segundo en el que sabes que ambos sentisteis una especie de conexión, como un recordatorio de todo lo que borraste del pasado…

Y creíste que habíais establecido una extraña unión al haberos salvado mutuamente, en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora…

Pero no puedes explicarle todo eso, porque sabes que no te creería… Por eso miras fuera, a la oscuridad de la noche, y tratas de reunir todas tus fuerzas para zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.  
Luego, alargas la mano rápidamente y le arrebatas la carta, haciendo caso omiso a su más que evidente irritación.

—Esto nunca ha pasado —dices al fin, sintiendo cómo la pena invade todo tu cuerpo—. Olvídate de mí.


End file.
